Suppress
by Daethangel
Summary: Davon, ob man nur Risiken eingeht, um das zu erreichen, was man will, auch wenn man dabei verletzt werden kann...
1. 1 Suppress

Suppress  
  
Somebody tell me. Why it feels more real when I dream than when I am awake. How can I know if my senses are lying? There is some fiction in your truth, and some truth in your fiction. To know the truth, you must risk everything. Who are you? Am I alone? You are not alone. Never.  
  
(Animatrix)  
  
Oft verstehe ich Dinge nicht, wie sie passieren und warum sie passieren. Vieles ist so unerklärlich und gleichzeitig so.selbstverständlich, manchmal unerreichbar. An den meisten Zeiten in diesen Momenten schließe ich die Augen. Davor. Nicht, um sie nicht sehen zu müssen, sondern um sie nicht fühlen zu müssen und möchte wegrennen. Alles spielt sich in meinem Kopf ab und manchmal weiß ich nicht mehr, was Traum und was Realität ist. Gedanken kreisen darin und ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich schließe nur die Augen und versuche auf meine Gefühle zu vertrauen.  
  
Blitze erhellen an diesem Tag meine Gedanken in meinem Kopf und unterbrechen die Vorstellungen vor meinem inneren Auge. Sie verwirren mich, aber ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Immer wieder sehe ich es vor mir, es ist immer wieder dasselbe. Und trotzdem ist es so unreal. So wie jeden Tag stehe ich langsam auf, gehe mit schlurfenden Schritten zum Fenster und schiebe vorsichtig den schwarzen Vorhang beiseite. Heute ist es noch ungewöhnlich dunkel um diese Uhrzeit, aber es stört mich nicht. Ich bin an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Der dunkelblaue Himmel wird von wenigen Wolken bedeckt und einigen hellen dämmernden Sonnenstrahlen durchbrochen. Mit der einen Hand öffne ich das Fenster und strecke meinen Kopf hinaus. Unter mir befindet sich das Hogwartsgelände, der verbotene Wald und der große See, auf dem sich das Licht widerspiegelt. Ich atme tief ein und bemerke, dass es recht frisch ist und schließe das Fenster gleich wieder. Mein noch etwas verschlafener Blick wandert über die anderen. Alle schlafen noch. Wie immer bin ich der Erste. Im Raum liegt eine beruhigende Stille, außer dem leisen Schnarchen von Crabbe meinem Bett schräg gegenüber und dem Knistern der Flammen im Kamin ganz am Ende des Zimmers. Ohne weiteres gehe ich zurück zu meinem Bett, um mich anzuziehen. Mit einer gleichgültigen Miene im Gesicht streife ich mir meinen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli über, schlüpfe eilens in meine schwarze Lieblingshose und werfe mir den Slytherinumhang um. Barfüßig laufe ich in den Waschraum. Die Fliesen auf dem Boden sind kalt, aber es ist mir egal. Am Waschbecken angelangt drehe ich den Wasserhahn auf und lasse kühles Wasser über mein Gesicht laufen. Mit den noch nassen Händen fahre ich mir durchs ungekämmte Haar und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Eisgraue Augen. Unordentliches blondes Haar, das mir in Strähnen ins blasse Gesicht fällt. Es ist tropfnass. Ich spüre, wie mir einzelne Wassertropfen die Haut herrunterrinnen. Aber es ist mir egal. Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal. Mir ist alles egal. Nur dieses eine nicht. Es beschäftigt mich schon seit einiger Zeit, obwohl es schon lange da war. Seit der 1. Klasse, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Es ist so lange her. Ich schließe die Augen. 5 Jahre, genau, 5 lange Jahre geschah nichts. Garnichts. Ich hasse ihn, denke ich, ja ich hasse ihn.  
  
- 


	2. 2 Suppress

Es ist früh. Viel zu früh! Aber ich hatte nicht mehr schlafen können. Etwas hatte mir keine Ruhe mehr gelassen und mich aus dem warmen Bett geschmissen. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, ignoriere sie aber. Sitze einfach nur da und tue.nichts. In der großen Halle ist wenig los. Nur eine Handvoll Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häuser befinden sich im Raum. In dieser Schule gab es nur wenig Frühaufsteher. Den meisten der anderen ging es wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie mir und wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
  
Die Kopfschmerzen sind so stechend, es ist als hätte mir jemand ein Messer in den Kopf gerammt. Ich bin so müde und kann trotzdem nicht schlafen. Ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter. Hitze und Kälte gleichzeitig zu ertragen fällt mir schwer. Am liebsten würde ich den See draußen springen und danach durch Feuer laufen. Kein guter Vergleich, aber was soll's!? Ich seufze und schließe die Augen. Meinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt sitze ich nur so da und döse ein bisschen vor mich hin. ""Na, Potter? Schlecht geschlafen?", flüstert mir eine verächtliche Stimme ins Ohr. Trotzdem erkenne ich sie sofort. Ich stöhne leise auf. Oh Nein! Darauf hatte ich nur gewartet, das hatte nur noch gefehlt um diesen graziösen Tagesbeginn perfekt miserabel zu gestalten. ""Verpiss dich, Malfoy!", zische ich ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Also doch schlecht geschlafen!", es ertönt ein leises höhnisches Lachen rechts von mir. Ich lasse ein verärgertes Murren hören und hebe meinen Kopf vom Tisch. "Also nicht nur schlecht geschlafen, sondern auch noch schlechte Laune!", ich schaue in zwei schadenfrohblickende Augen." Malfoy, jetz halt's Maul und verschwinde!", brülle ich mit noch mehr Wut im Bauch als vor 2 Minuten. Malfoy zeigt keine Reaktion, sitzt einfach so da. Ich räuspere mich. ""Jaja, schon okay. Spielverderber! Wollte dir doch nur den Tag ein bisschen vermiesen!", während er das sagt steht er auf und wuschelt mir beim Vorbeigehen durch die sowieso schon strubbeligen Haare. Malfoy läuft mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht zu seinem eigenen Tisch und setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu mir hin. Arsch!, meint eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Anschließend fahre ich mir mit der Hand durchs rabenschwarze Haar, wo Sekunden früher Malfoys Hand war. Amüsiert fange ich wie ein Verrückter an zu lachen. Jetzt drehst du völlig durch!, sagt die Stimme. "Ich weiß!", antworte ich.  
  
-- 


	3. 3 Suppress

Wieder sehe ich die Bilder vor meinen Augen, egal ob sie öffen oder geschlossen sind. Sie zeigen etwas Fremdes, unerreichbares. Es ist wie in einem Traum. Alles passiert, ohne, dass du etwas daran ändern kannst. Aber irgendwie habe ich nicht Mal das Verlangen es zu ändern. Ich habe nur das Verlangen es zu realisieren, es wirklich zu tun, es wirklich zu spüren, als es Tag täglich nur vor meinem inneren Auge zu sehen. Ich seufze. Eigentlich höre ich nicht mal was diese alte Schrulle da vorne redet. Es interressiert mich nicht. Verträumt starre ich aus dem Fenster. Es schneit. Die Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr, deshalb bemerke ich nicht, dass es geklingelt hat und alle anderen aus dem Zimmer zum Mittagessen in die große Halle stürmen. Bin ich allein? Mit klarem Blick schaue ich mich um. Niemand da. Langsam erhebe ich mich. Wenn es um Essen ging waren Crabbe und Goyle immer sofort zur Stelle und nicht aufhaltbar. Ein zuriedenes Grinsen umspielt meine Mundwinkel. Trotzdem mache ich mich nicht auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Meine Schritte eilen Richtung Ausgang. Ich möchte alleine sein, obwohl ich schon die ganze Zeit dieses Gefühl habe, einsam zu sein. Abwesend starre ich auf meine Füße, sie kennen den Weg. Schritt für Schritt. Sekunde um Sekunde. Schon ist jemand gegen mich gerannt, gerade noch kann ich den Anderen mit einer reflexartigen Bewegeung vor dem Fall die Treppen zu meinen Füßen hinunter zu stürzen verhindern und schaue in zwei grüne Smaragde. So klar wie Kristalle. Einen Moment lang starren wir uns nur gegenseitig in die Augen. Ich kann seinen gleichmäßigen Atem an meiner Brust und auf meiner Haut spüren. Kann fühlen wie sein Herz aufgeregt schlägt. Seine Augen blinzeln, unterbrechen den Blickkontakt aber nicht. Ich lächle. Wieder erscheint ein Bild vor meinen Augen und ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten diesen drängenden Wunsch meines Herzens nicht zu erfüllen, aber ich weiß, es wäre nicht richtig, denn ich weiß nicht, was er dabei denken könnte einfach so geküsst zu werden. Ein unschuldiger Kuss. Halte mich aber zurück, vorerst genügt es mir nur ihn in meinen Armen liegen zu haben. Ich genieße es seinen Geruch einsaugen zu können. Er riecht nach.frisch gefallenem Laub, Abenteuern und.Lebkuchen. (Anm. der Autorin: *smile*) "Du solltest mehr auf dich aufpassen!", sage ich leise und entferne mich ohne mich nochmals umzudrehen, nachdem ich ihn vorsichtig wieder auf festen Boden gestellt hatte. Ich spüre seine verwunderten Blicke in meinem Nacken und bekomme Gänsehaut, stapfe aber weiter durch den knöchelhohen Schnee. Er macht knirschende Geräusche unter den Sohlen meiner Schuhe. Kurz vor dem Ufer des Sees machen meine Füße halt. Mein Blick fällt über das glitzerne Wasser. Ich höre sein gleichmäßiges Rauschen in meinen Ohren und sehe meinen Atem vor mir, da es so kalt ist. Ein Wunder, dass der See nicht zugefroren ist. Immernoch habe ich nicht so recht bergriffen was gerade passiert ist und trotzdem bleibe ich ruhig. Es ist so wie immer. Diese kleinen unbedeutsamen Berührungen, verbunden mit mehr als nur Berührungen, mehr als nur einem Gefühl.  
  
- 


	4. 4 Suppress

Langsam kommt es mir komisch vor. Wo ist er? Eine Frage, die mir seit dem Mittagessen durch den Kopf geht. Seither hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Draco. Meine Finger verkrampfen sich schlagartig bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
Show me Love. Till you open the door. Show me Love. Till I was there before. Show me Love. Till I'm screaming for more.  
  
Warum kann ich dieses Lied nicht vergessen?, frage ich mich. Immer wieder hallt das Lied in meinem Kopf. Jedoch habe ich die Gadanken wo anderst. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, verschiebe dies aber sofort wieder. Dir ist es doch egal!, sage ich zu mir selbst. Bist du dir da so sicher?, fragt die andere Stimme in meinem Kopf, sie ist leise, aber nicht zu überhören.  
  
Show me Love. Till you open the door. Show me Love. Till I was there before. Show me Love. Till I'm screaming for more.  
  
SEI STILL!, schreie ich in Gedanken. Das Lied und die Stimme verstummen zu gleich und hüllen sich in Schweigen. Stille. Eine beunruhigende Stille. Er war nicht im Unterricht nach der Mittagspause. Wo. War. Er? Umbemerkt laufe ich diese Nacht besorgt im Schloß herum. Finde aber keinen Anhaltspunkt. Dann kommt mir ein Gedanke, ein Gefühl. Ein absurder Gedanke und ein absurdes Gefühl. Es macht mir Angst. Ohne jegliches Ziel streife ich weiter im Gebäude umher. Ich hätte es nicht aushalten können unbeweglich, nichts tuend, in meinem Bett zu liegen, obwohl es dort wesentlich wärmer war als hier. Von Furcht um etwas, das ich nicht zu erkennen vermag, laufe ich in der Dunkelheit umher und finde ihn. Draußen in der Kälte. Bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Leise trat ich von hinten an ihn heran. Er scheint wie versteinert, erstarrt. Augenblicklich verspüre ich den Drang ihn zu umarmen, aber ich habe Angst. ""Du solltest wieder reingehen, du erkältest dich noch!", hörte ich Dracos rauhe Stimme sagen. Ich lache kurz auf. ""Das sagst gerade du!", wiedergebe ich.  
  
- 


	5. 5 Suppress

""Was kümmert es dich, ob ich erfriere oder nicht?" Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich um, starre ihm ins Gesicht. Harry ist wirklich besorgt. Er scheint so ratlos, was diese Frage angeht, jedoch zeigt seine Miene einen verlegenen Ausdruck. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln liegt wieder auf meinen Lippen. ""Du kannst manchmal so niedlich sein!", meine ich und strubble ihm wieder durchs schwarze Haar. ""Hör auf damit, ich kann das nicht leiden!!" Während er das sagt, registriert er erst jetzt meine Worte und errötet leicht um die Wangen. "Ich weiß. Aber du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen!", höre ich meine Stimme ungewollt liebevoll sagen. Eine unangenehme Pause entsteht bis er redet. "Deine Hand.sie ist so kalt.", flüstert er und nimmt meine Hand zwischen seine warme. Was ist eigentlich passiert? Da ist so viel Wärme und.Liebe in seinen Augen. Es macht mich fast wahnsinnig. Wie sehr ich ihn hasse und wie sehr ich ihn gleichzeitig liebe. Wieder diese Bilder, doch in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir, sie würden verschwinden. Sie quälen mich. Wieder und wieder. Harry hält immer noch meine Hand. Zögernd ziehe ich sie zurück. Warum tut er das? Ich habe Lust wegzulaufen. Aber warum? Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?, fragt mich eine Stimme aus dem Hinterkopf. Ja,.eigentlich schon. Jetzt halte ich es nicht mehr aus und falle ihm um den Hals. Zuerst ist er überrascht, bis er die Umarmung erwidert und ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.  
  
-- 


	6. 6 Suppress

Langsam wache ich auf und öffne vorsichtig die Augen, schaue Harry an. So süß. Er schläft noch, aber ich möchte ihn nicht aufwecken, drücke mich nur noch näher an ihn, schlinge die Arme um ihn und berühre leicht seine weiche Haut. Streiche ihm durch die Haare, über die Wangen, die Augen und die Lippen. Mein Blick bleibt an ihnen hängen, ich zögere einen Moment und halte inne. Dann hebe ich meinen Kopf und beuge mich über ihn. Lange Zeit schaue ich ihn einfach nur an. Nach einigen Augenblicken kann ich nicht anders und setze mich auf ihn. Neige meinen Kopf hinunter und berühre seine Lippen zärtlich mit meinen. Überdecke seine Haut mit etlichen Küssen bis er meinen Namen kaum hörbar haucht. Eine seiner Hände wandert in meinen Nacken und drückt mich vorsichtig noch näher zu sich. Seine andere ruht auf meiner Hüfte, wandert dann unter mein Shirt und fährt über meine Haut am Rücken. Grüne Kristalle blicken mich an. Er lächelt. Wiederholt meinen Namen und küsst mich. Ängstlich und zurückhaltend, mit der Furcht etwas zerstören zu können. Immer wieder. Und die Bilder vor meinen Augen verschwinden. Einige Sonnenstrahlen bahnen sich ihren Weg zu uns, umhüllen uns mit ihrer Wärme und spielen ein Spiel mit den Schatten. Es ist so still, jedoch eine beruhigende Stille.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit werden die Küsse fordernder und leidenschaftlicher, verlieren aber ihre Zärtlichkeit und den süßen Hauch von Liebe nicht. Es ist wie ein Verlangen, dass du gerade befriedigen kannst, den weiteren Durst nach mehr aber nicht auslöschen kannst. Feine Linien, zarte Berührungen und endlose Wärme. Unnahbare Nähe. Diese eisige Kälte in mir verlässt meinen Körper, reisst an meiner Seele, doch da ist Harry, der sie festhält und sie nicht wieder loslassen will. Meine blonden Haare fallen ihm strähnenhaft ins Gesicht und kitzeln seine Haut. Ich bin froh. Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Niemand hätte mich glücklicher machen können als Harry. Alles was ich will, ist er. Alles, was ich brauche, ist er. In diesen Momenten wünsche ich mir, dass sie niemals zu Ende gehen. Lange Zeit vergeht, jedoch erscheint sie mir zu kurz, zu schnell ist sie vergangen. Langsam lösen wir uns voneinander und beschließen aufzustehen. Wie immer trete ich ans Fenster und starre hinaus. Harrys Arme schließen sich von hinten um mich und seine Lippen hauchen mir sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken und den Hals. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Haut und wie sich sein Körper so nah wie möglich an meinen presst. Draußen hat es wieder geschneit. Noch wenige weiße Schneeflocken bahnen sich einen Weg nach unten auf die Erde. Alles ist in eine helle Welt getaucht, überdeckt von weißen Decken. Fröhliches Gelächter dringt an meine Ohren. "Komm, wir gehen nach draußen!", rufe ich begeistert und drehe mich zu Harry um. "Ja, gleich!", antwortet er abwesend und drückt mir noch einige Küsse auf die Lippen. Diesen kann ich nicht widerstehen und erwidere sie. Als wir es endlich geschafft hatten uns erneut voneinander zu lösen, ziehen wir uns hastig an und stürmen in die unerforschte weiße Welt außerhalb des Schloßes. Kurz darauf bekomme ich auch schon einen Schneeball an den Rücken geworfen. Ein leises Kichern hinter mir erklingt und vorerst tue ich nur so als müsste ich mir die Schuhe binden, drehe mich ruckartig um und werfe mich auf Harry. Ich seife ihn ordentlich ein und wir lachen die ganze Zeit, angestrengt nicht gleich wieder in heiße Küsse zu verfallen. Immernoch lachend rollen wir uns im Schnee rum. Wir bauen einen Schneezauberer mit Stocknase und machen Engel in den Schnee. Alles erscheint so unberührt und friedlich. So unreal. Ich erdrücke das Gefühl. Gerade liege ich auf Harry, nach einer hitzigen Schneeballschlacht und ich ihm hinterhergerannt war. "Hab dich!!", rufe ich. "Uuh, er hat mich!", macht Harry mich nach. "Hey!", kommt es empört zurück. "Jaja, war doch nicht ernst gemeint!", sagt der Schwarzhaarige. Er verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer witzigen Grimasse und wir lachen wieder los. Das Gefühl in meinem Magen wird größer und ich entdecke etwas unerwartetes im Schnee. Blut. Rotes schimmerndes Blut. Es breitet sich im Schnee aus. Verschmutz ihn mit seiner Farbe. Ich unterdrücke einen gequälten Schrei, als ich sehe wessen Blut es ist. Harrys. "Nein!!!" Meine Seele fühlt sich so an als würde sie in unzählbare Stücke zerfetzt. Zerspringt wie Glas in tausend Scherben. Harry atmet nicht mehr. Seine grünen Augen vor Schmerz und Furcht weit geöffnet. Das Blut wird immer mehr. Immer mehr und mehr. Verteilt sich in einem großen Kreis um uns. "Nein, Harry, du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!! Nicht jetzt, ich brauche dich!! Ich.liebe dich doch.!", flüstere ich hilfesuchend und völlig verzeifelt. Noch kann ich spüren wie sein Herz schlägt, aber es wird immer langsamer, pocht nur noch in immer größeren Abständen. Ich nehme seine Hände, die immer kälter zu werden scheinen. Drücke ihn an mich, egal wieviel Blut meine Hände und Kleidung verschmutzen. Tränen finden ihren Weg über meine Wangen und tropfen auf Harrys Haut. Er bewegt sich nicht. Er atmet nicht. Sein Herz schlägt nicht. Ich bin wieder allein.mit dem Schmerz.  
  
- 


	7. 7 Suppress

"Hey, du weinst ja!!", meine Stimme scheint so voller Sorge, dass sie jeden Augenblick zu brechen vermag. Draco zittert am ganzen Körper. Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn in die Arme. Er drückt mich an sich, als würde ich jeden Moment verschwinden. Erst nach einer Weile lässt er wieder etwas locker, dass ich tief durchatmen kann. Wir sitzen lange da, ohne dass er etwas sagt, aber ich möchte ihn nicht zum reden zwingen. "Es war alles nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum.", flüstert Draco traurig und gleichzeitig froh.  
  
Somebody tell me.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was er geträumt hat (Anm. der Autorin: Wie auch.), aber ich weiß, es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Seine Tränen sind getrocknet. Er liegt ganz nah bei mir. Hat die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen, als hätte ihn gerade eine große Kältewelle überkommen.  
  
Why it feels more real when I dream than when I am awake.  
  
-- 


	8. 8 Suppress

In mir steigt die blinde Wut hoch. Schlage gegen Wände, trete nach Gegenständen und verspüre den Wunsch mir selbst weh zu tun. Fühle nicht den Schmerz von meiner blutenden Faust oder meines schon gefühllosen Beines, nur die Qualen meiner Seele versetzten mir stechende Wunden ins Herz. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht. Alles ist meine Schuld, sagt eine kühle Stimme in meinem Kopf. "Nein!", brülle ich und verdränge die erdrückenden Gedanken. Alles ist kaputt. So schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hat. Verspüre nur noch den Hass auf etwas von dem ich nichts weiß, ich kann nicht verstehen. Mein Blut scheint in den Adern zu kochen, mein Kopf fühlt sich so heiß an und meine Hände glühen. Ich nehme ein Glas und schmeiße es an die Wand. Es zerspringt in viele Scherben, verteilen sich auf dem Boden. Wer hat diesen scheiß Spruch erfunden? Von wegen Scherben bringen Glück!  
  
Die Zeit vergeht. Ich treffe Draco immer seltener und wenn, dann erscheint er mir nur noch wie ein Hauch von Leben. Er sieht so aus als wäre er schon tot. Übermüdet und dünner denn je. Nur wenige Worte finden ihren Weg über seine blassen Lippen. Im Unterricht redet er kaum. Seine Augen sind leblos geworden, nicht einmal das sonst alt gewöhnliche böse Schimmern lässt sie kurz aufblitzen. All die Lebensfreude ist verschwunden. Er hält sich von allen fern, sitz oft einfach nur da und starrt in die Ferne. Jegliche Versuche meinerseits ihm wieder näher zu kommen scheitern, blockt einfach ab. Da ist eine dicke Mauer um ihn herum. Kalt und verletzt. Keine schlimmen Beschimpfungen. Keine Beleidigungen. Nichts. Auf Pansys Aufmunterungsversuche reagiert er nicht, völlig hilflos wendet sie sich ab. Meine Freunde bemerken wie abwesend ich bin, fragen aber nicht, schauen mich nur mit besorgten Blicken an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Habe schon jegliche Hoffnungen aufgegeben und allmählich kommt der alte Hass wieder zum Vorschein, durch Schmerz.  
  
There is some fiction in your truth, and some truth in your fiction.  
  
Es tut mir weh ihn so sehen zu müssen. Es tut weh alles aufgeben zu müssen. Habe das Verlangen es rückgängig zu machen, es aus meinem Herzen und meinen Gedanken zu löschen, es zu verbannen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht vergessen.  
  
To know the truth, you must risk everything.  
  
Alles hat sich in einen erschreckenden Alptraum verwandelt. So abgestumpft und gefühlslos.  
  
Einige Wochen sind seither vergangen, nichts hat sich geändert. Ich stehe am Fenster der Bibliothek und blicke hinaus. Völlig versteinert. Auf die dunkle verschneite Welt. Höre nicht die hallenden Schritte im Gang. Nähern sich, verstummen. Es ist finster. Gerade frage ich mich, warum ich nachts um diese Uhrzeit nicht im Bett liege und weiß zugleich die Antwort darauf. Die Nächte sind seither schlaflos gewesen. Bin müde, kann trotzdem keine Ruhe finden. Ich möchte mich einfach nicht mit diesen Gedanken abfinden. Kann sie nicht akzeptieren. Eine einsame Träne rollt mir über meine Wange. Schnell wische ich sie weg, obwohl niemand da ist. Mein Atem stockt, als sich Arme um mich legen, doch ich bilde es mir nur ein. Langsam werde ich wirklich verrückt! Ein Zucken umgibt meine Mundwinkel, verziehen sich aber nicht zu einem Lächeln, sondern werden nur zu zwei grässlichen Linien. Ich spüre wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen bildet. Dann vernehme ich ein kaum hörbares Geräusch und drehe mich vorsichtig um. Eigentlich dachte ich es wäre Filch oder ein Vertrauensschüler, das hätte mir nichts ausgemacht. Es wäre gleichgültig gewesen. Doch es ist Draco. Ich wage es kaum zu atmen oder meinen Augen auch nur zu trauen. Versuche etwas zu sagen, aber ich bekomme kein klares Wort heraus und so mustern wir uns nur gegenseitig. Er ist wirklich da. Wieder findet eine Träne ihren Weg über meine Haut. Still fange ich an zu weinen, muss aber gleichzeitig lächeln. Draco kommt unerwarteterweise auf mich zu. Er lächelt und wischt mir zärtlich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht. Aber es ist ein trauriges Lächeln. Seine Augen spiegeln meinen Schmerz wieder und zugleich verfallen wir in heftige Küsse. Sie sind wie ein verzweifelter Ruf unserer Seelen. Es tut gut, seine Berührungen spüren zu können, danach hatte ich mich nur allzu lange gesehnt. Wie sich unsere Lippen immer wieder finden, unsere Haut mit Küssen überdecken, wie ich seinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust fühlen kann und merke wie sein Atem immer schneller wird. Ich bekomme fast keine Luft mehr, aber es ist mir egal. Mir ist nur noch eines wichtig. Öfters hauche ich Dracos Namen ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seine Hüfte und hebe ihn auf einen Tisch, drücke ihn sanft nach unten und beuge mich über ihn, immernoch in leidenschaftliche Zungenküsse verschmolzen. Seine Hände wandern unter meinen Pulli, streicheln sanft über meinen Rücken und den Muskeln am Bauch. Kitzeln meine Haut. Hastig ziehen wir uns gegenseitig aus, wollen uns so nah sein wie nur möglich. Haut auf Haut spüren. Nie wieder will ich ihn verlieren. Egal, was passiert. Nie wieder.  
  
You are not alone. Never. 


End file.
